Dark Shadows: 295
We have mourned and wept for those who have passed on. Our tears have dried, but our hearts are scarred indelibly. Life continues, although our memory threatens to freshen the wound. We are therefore vulnerable to the great shock that a sudden return can bring. Episode 295 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by John Sedwick and written by Malcolm Marmorstein. It first aired on ABC on Thursday, August 11th, 1967. This episode is part of the "The Abduction of Maggie Evans" storyline. In this episode, Maggie Evans suddenly turns up, but apparently no memory of her time spent at Windcliff. She is examined by Doctor Julia Hoffman and Doctor Dave Woodard. As Maggie's memory slowly begins to return, Barnabas Collins fears that she may reveal the truth about him and threatens to kill her. Synopsis Cast Notes & Trivia * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Collinwood foyer. * This episode was recorded on July 31st, 1967. * This is the first episode of Dark Shadows presented in color. * There are four uncredited and unidentified Blue Whale patrons in this episode; two blonde-haired women, a blonde-haired man in a suit and a balding middle-aged man. Allusions * The little girl that Maggie Evans speaks of is the ghost of Sarah Collins. In life, Sarah Collins was the young sister of Barnabas Collins who lost her life to illness back in 1796. * Reference is made to Sam Evans in this episode. Sam appears next in episode 296. Bloopers * There is a distinctive difference in tint between the camera A shots and camera B (close-up) shots. * Jonathan Frid hesitates over some of his lines in act one, but the slip actually works in his favor as Barnabas Collins is nervous about how much Maggie Evans may remember about her past experiences. Quotes * Maggie Evans: That face. I know that face from somewhere. * Victoria Winters: Of course you do. You know all of us. .... * Maggie Evans: Something terrible happened. I can almost remember. I can almost remember it. .... * Dave Woodard: What is it? * Burke Devlin: You knew about this all along! * Dave Woodard: Yes... * Burke Devlin: Well why didn't you tell us? * Dave Woodard: I couldn't. * Burke Devlin: You didn't trust me. And Vicki. Does Sam know? * Dave Woodard: Yes. He knows. And Joe knows, too. * Burke Devlin: Well they certainly put on a great act. * Dave Woodard: Burke, they had to! Now will you be reasonable? We knew that this kidnapper was... was, well... out after Maggie. And we also knew he tried to kill her once, he'd tried to kill her again if he realized that she anywhere he might get to her. .... * Dave Woodard: Listen to me, Burke. When we found her there was a great deal more wrong with her than just amnesia. She... she had regressed. She had become a child again. What you're seeing this evening represents a tremendous step forward for Maggie. .... * Barnabas Collins: You told me that you represented security to me. I can see now that you represent nothing but lies. I cannot trust you! .... * Maggie Evans: He's some kind of a creature, from the world of the dead. Home Video * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 3 (Disc 1) * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (Disc 33) Who's Who See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Abduction of Maggie Evans/Episodes